


No Stranger To Complications

by transfixme_quite



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, the chapters will come to me as Ichabod sees fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's too much going on right now to be thinking about attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Ichabod knew his face betrayed him every single time he looked at the lieutenant. It didn't matter if he was overprotective of her, or if he allowed his tone to be more salacious than it needed to be. Even he knew those things could be explained or overlooked. And in the midst of trying to comprehend the fact that he'd been asleep for 250 years, and fighting the supernatural forces of evil, there was absolutely no time at all to even be thinking about it... but he was. 

Every time he looked at Abbie Mills, he knew he was giving himself away. There was just no way to know if she could see it too. It was possible she was more concerned with the end of the world, and therefore purposely ignoring him every time his gaze lingered too long, or he stood too close. Ichabod wasn't trying to seduce her, and he hoped it was more likely she was oblivious. Nothing about it was proper, circumstances considered. And yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may still go somewhere, but for now it's stuck here because, well, this is all Ichabod is willing to tell me right now. Sigh. Stubborn characters.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of awkwardness after Ichabod is awoken from a dream he'll never tell anyone about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who decided to let me further in to his said complications. I don't know where this is going, but I'm enjoying it so far.

Her hot breath was on his neck, as she played with his beard. A fingertip ghosted across his lips, and he pulled it into his mouth with his tongue. He felt her vibrate with affirmation against his chest. Slowly, he caressed her spine, and she shivered, digging her knee into his thigh. He yelped, but he didn't pull away; instead, he leaned into the pressure. She began to slide down his body, positioning herself between his legs. Ichabod looked down to see her big brown eyes staring straight back at him, a mischievous smirk adorning her face.

"Abbie." He spoke, breathlessly. He had attempted to sound playful and teasing, but she was mastering that on levels he was too aroused to reach at that moment. As her fingers grabbed a hold of his thighs, he heard a loud noise he couldn't decipher. He jumped, but she made no move. Suddenly, he was being shaken, and he awoke from his dream.

He gasped at the sudden jolt, and the sight of Abbie standing over him looking concerned and slightly confused. She was also completely dressed. He felt heat rise into his face and he looked away from Abbie, gathering his blanket as he sat up quickly, trying to pretend he wasn't just having a sex dream about her.

"Are you alright? Were you having a vision or a bad dream or...?"

"No, I..." Ichabod could not come up with an excuse. He fumbled again with his blanket, clearing his throat. He could still feel her hands on his body. He looked up again, she had taken a step back. "I just need a moment, please. Lieutenant. To gather my bearings."

"You were saying my name, I'm just worried." She said softly. She rubbed at her lips and turned around to leave, but only took another step, then stopped. "You sure everything is alright? You can tell me if you saw something."

Ichabod heaved a sigh, shut his eyes for a moment, and smiled at her slightly. "I'm quite alright." He was trying to be reassuring, but he wasn't sure he was really accomplishing that. However she took it, Abbie nodded in reply and left the room. Ichabod rested his forehead in his hand and slumped over, breathing slowly in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another post coming quite soon. :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, and Ichabod is daydreaming. Also, Abbie brings dinner.

Ichabod sat on the cabin porch, watching rain flood down from the sky. He couldn't see much farther past the driveway due to the massive storm. Pulling the blanket tighter around himself when a chill passed him, he shut his eyes, breathing in the freshness of the pouring rain.

From several feet away, a loud slamming sound was heard, and Ichabod recognized it as the door to Abbie's car. He opened his eyes, preparing to run out to shield her from the rain, and saw her holding an umbrella as she ran up to the porch. He stood to greet her, as she shook the rain off, and held a full plastic bag out to him.

"I take it your shift is over." He smiled, and retrieved the bag.

"Yeah." She was out of breath, and pulled a table nearer to them, sitting next to him. "I picked up some Chinese, thought you might want to try something new." 

He opened the bag and removed four small white boxes. He attempted to hide his confusion with intrigue, as he often did now, but it was still something she saw right through. She looked at him with gentle amusement, and he examined the plastic utensils and fortune cookies closely.

"This," she began, opening one of the boxes, "is Sesame chicken." She picked up a fork, speared a piece, and passed the fork to Ichabod. He took it, cautiously. Ichabod smelled the morsel quickly before placing it in his mouth.

"I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that. It's quite sweet to be chicken." He seemed to enjoy it, though the mix of flavors befuddled him. "How did you fair, today?" He opened another box, steam engulfing his face. 

"Was a normal day. Thankfully. Bit quiet without you around, though I'm sure it wasn't your absence that made the day normal. Monsters on break again." She joked. "What about you?"

"Much the same. Quiet. I've been admiring the storm." He spooned a bite of rice into his mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. "This I like. Shall I go inside and bring back some plates?"

"No..." Abbie trailed after a moment of pondering. "It's better out of the box." She sat back and ate a bite while Ichabod watched. He studied the contentment on her face, catalogued where her hands fell into her lap. She hadn't been looking at him, but she was there in the moment with him.

The rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, and he returned his attention to the downpour. He imagined Abbie and himself jumping off of the porch into the water, letting it soak their clothes down to the skin. He could see her hair begin to coil up from the rain in his mind as if it was happening right in front of him. He'd touch a curl that'd fallen over her temple, pushing it back to join the other spirals of her dark brown hair. Her laugh illuminated the skies, her smile radiating louder than the thunder overhead. He didn't try to explain the mismatched senses, because they felt too perfect. He'd take one of her hands and spin her around, then pull her close, until her garments were one with his own in the precipitation.

He really had to stop doing this.

"Is the food really that good?" Abbie broke his train of thought, and he turned to see her looking at him with wonder. "You're sitting there smiling to yourself like you just found a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

He directed his pleased expression at her. "Almost. Not quite yet, but nearly."

She shifted and looked away from him shyly, shoving another bite in her mouth to hide her flustered grin.

"And what are these?" He held up the two fortune cookies, and Abbie bounced in her seat, taking one from him. 

"Fortune cookies. One for you, one for me. There's a slip of paper inside that usually has some inspirational quote or words of wisdom. It's just a fun end to a meal, but I think since this is your first time, it'll be okay to open them now." She broke hers open, nodding in agreement at what she saw on the slip. "Now you. I'll read mine, and you read me yours."

"After you." Ichabod gestured to Abbie as he cracked open his own cookie, sliding his fortune out. 

Abbie cleared her throat. "You will be forced to face fear, but if you do not run, fear will be afraid of you." She spoke proudly. "See that Crane, I'm a warrior!" She giggled, then nudged him. He looked at his fortune with apprehension.

"Hmm. It says..." He paused, looking up at her, then finally read aloud, "Dream your dream, and your dream will dream of you." He felt like she could see right through him as he said it, and he wished he could disappear into the blanket that surrounded him.

She nodded, chewing. "These things are so out there." She placed her fortune on the table, and it rustled in the wind. 

Ichabod stared at it for a few moments, then placed his next to hers. The little slips of paper seemed to dance together gently, being moved by the wind, but not getting swept up. Ichabod was seeing himself and Abbie in everything. He wondered if he would ever wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how food always sneaks into my writing. I must be hungry.


End file.
